


Terms of Endearment

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: Imagine Jack and Phryne lying in bed one morning, early in their established relationship, discussing which terms of endearment they should use with each other.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Terms of Endearment

“Jack… Now that our relationship has progressed… there’s a matter I would like to settle between us.” He looked at her seriously and she rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to look so scared.”

“But I am.”

“It’s nothing important but I would like us to decide if we are going to use terms of endearment and if the answer is positive, which ones.”

He furrowed his brow and looked at her slightly amused.

“You want us to use those terms, don’t you?”

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” She shrugged.

“You hide it well but you are a hopeless romantic.”

“I just think it’s adorable.”

“Hmm… I think it’s a bit more than that.”

“Fine! I admit that it made my knees go weak that one time you called me ‘love’”.

“Do you want me to call you that more often?”

“Yes. Also ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’. But not ‘baby’, I don’t like it.”

“Seems to me like you had already settled the matter by yourself.”

“Would it be alright if I used those terms with you?”

“Yes, unless we are in City South, in front of my constables or over a dead body.”

“Sounds reasonable but I won’t make any promises.” She smirked. “I might call you that by accident in one of those situations, you know.”

“Of course…” He glared at her.

“Just one more thing in my agenda...”

“And what might that be?” He interrupted.

“Those are general terms of endearment. What about affectionate nicknames, more personalised ones? I mean, everyone calls you Jack, your sister uses Jackie to tease you and your mates call you Robbo. I should find one for me.”

“But you already did. No one calls me ‘Jack’ with that click of the ‘k’ like you do.”

“I think you’re right, Jack.” She did the exact intonation he was talking about.

“And I also have one for you already, Miss Fisher.”

“So, ‘Miss Fisher’ is a personal endearment?”

“At the beginning it wasn’t but somewhere along the way, it became.”

“...”

“...”

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Miss Fisher.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this thing I read on TV Tropes:  
> "Affectionate Nickname: An unusual case here in that Jack has managed to turn a formal address — "Miss Fisher" — into his own personal endearment for Phryne. Other people use it too, of course, but not with the clear intimacy and affection that Jack does."
> 
> I highly recommend the reading of the MFMM page on that site, where they analise the tropes used in the series (and there is also one for CoT).  
> Series: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/MissFishersMurderMysteries  
> Film: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Film/MissFisherAndTheCryptOfTears
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for those who are waiting for the second chapter of 'Invitation', it's almost finished and will be up soon.
> 
> Finally, happy new year!


End file.
